Forever & After
by Ebonee Rae
Summary: a traydery romaenc storee about a butiful gothx gurl who catches the love of drako mafoy & hary poteer
1. Chapter 1

Hae guis u can cal me ebonee rae this is my first story btw be nice dont flame & review nn

disclaymeer: btw i dont own harry poteer i wish tho LOL

ebonee rae vira lilith shade waters tho hur m8s call her ebonee rae stared in2 her mirur teers rolen down hur palid cheeks staining blak against stark white hur face was vry beutiful she had long shinee soft blak hair w/ green streeks & greacfulee beutyful striken green/gold/yeluw which change w/ hur mood btw i's she was pale lyk a ghost and striken lyk an angel tho she had scars on hur pale writs frum tryen 2 kil hurself she was breethtaken but she wished she wasnt b/c she didnt want ppl 2 only lyk hur 4 hur beuty

she wus also rly thin lyk a model but she wus curvy the saem tiem lyk breests & stuff she wus a double d bigger than most gurlz at hur age of 16 she was gothix in hur clothing tho 2dai she wus weering a butyiful striken blak corest dres slit up the side lined w/ lime gren lyk heer hair

she wus rly sad det wus y she was crying btw b/c hur whoel famelee wus ded as wel as hur bff mikoto akira jezebel simuns & her bf hu shes luved & wus engaged 2 weer kiled bi voldemort b/c he wus evil & now she had 2 go lyv in england & go 2 hogwarts

hur profesur hu wus w/ her called snape wus struk by hurr greet beuti & inteligencee & tried 2 comfort hur 'it wil b o k dnt cri hogwarts is fun u wil lyk it lots in fack' ebonee rae smiles and cheers up 'rly?' 'yes' he said smiling his mean attitude forgoteen in the presenyc of such beuty even moar so den lilee poteerr btw

ebonee rae wen walkeen w/ him in2 diagon alley 2 bui hur stuff she went in2 madame milkins ( i think its thatLOL) hu was struk mi beuty 'OMG ur butiful!' she got out special hogwarts robes 4 hur that she culd weer dey weer pure blak tho it had sparykles lyk a darykness faeree w/ a slit on 1 syde dark green lining lined it it went down to hur knee and wus lowcut to show off hur curves she had fishnets on undernearyth btw and blak sileto boots

'do I lok gud im so fat' ebonee rae said self consciously 'OMG u lok butyiful gurl!' madame milkins sed 'u lok like a tru slyhterin btw u r gurgeus' den snape blushes brite red LOL(btw tho ebonee rae wil not be havin a relitnship w/ snape tho EWWWlol)

Ebonee rae walked outside in hur new butyful robes sum preps stared at hur weird in jeeluslee wai so ebonee rae went all mad so ebonee rae cast a spell of ugliness 2 show deer tru selves on2 dem so no bois wuld give dem sex nemoar (she can do wandless magik btw)

Ebonee rae den walked in2 da wand store & creepe pale guy gasped 'omfgomg u r rly powerful!' he got out the elder wand 'b/c u r so powerful i trust u wont misuse it' she smiled at him and he blushed 'u r rly butiful btw' ebonee rae blushed 'w/e'

Den she went to bed in da leeky cauldron & got up in wus hogwarts time she dressed in2 a sexy red cosert & tite leether blak jeens she put on lots of blak maek up on2 hur eyes & puts pale fondatin on & bloody red lips snape loked at hur & blushes aganLOL but den ebonee rae started 2 cri tho she stil loked vry hot beutfyiful & sexy btw blak runs down hur face making hur lok lyk a butiful fallen angel

'wat is rong' snape says woriedly 'i am worried i wil have no frends' I sai 'its ok u r beutfiul & nyc & smart u wil not have ne problem at al )' den he lent ova & kissed her!!!!!!!

ebonee rae wus shoked 'profesur u cnt do that r u a pedofyle!' snape started to cri 2 himself and ran off leeving hur in shok as he slit his wrists b/c he wus REJEKED meen whyle ebonee rae started to cry 2 b/c she always got guis after her she slit her wrists red against white and sat onto the floor & cried 2 hurself

but then harry potter walked in!!!!!!! he had changed since last tiem b/c he wus sad he had let his hair grow punk rox hardcore gothx oveer his I's sexily he wus pale skinee but riped he wus so hot ebonee rae blushed

'omg r u ok!' hary wus scared & concerned 'a pedofyle tried 2 get me!' she sobbed 'mayb det is b/c u r so beutfiul' hary loked deep in2 hur eyes b4 loking awai blushing ebonee rae touched his face gently plued it 2towards hur 'u r beutiful 2' dey almost kissed but den dey reelized dey had 2 go 2 hogwarts the train had left OMG!!!!

'wat do i do!' ebonee rae sobbed hary went paler den he sed 'OMG I HAVE A IDEA' he got out is broom stik & climbed on puling ebonee rae w/ him so dey were vry close ebonee rae & hary blushed den off dey went 2 hogwarts!

Dey arrived at hogwarts on2 de grund 'fuk we r l8!' hary swore stormeen in2 the castle gently leeding ebonee rae w/ him hand arund hur small sexy waest in2 da hall ppl turned 2 lok 'omg lok the gurl she is butiful' ppl sai gurlz r geten jeelus umbrigde sat hur table w/ hur toad face & sneered w/ jeelusly ebonee rae walked up 2 the hat but as soon as she went close it went SLYHTRIN

Slythrin cheered 2 have such a butiful hottie but hary cried so did ebonee 'we can stil b frends rite!' 'of curse mayb moar u no' he smiled and lent 4wards 2 kis me i blushed so did he but den!!!!

but den snape walks up sneering & jeelus at hary

'DENTININ 4 U HARY!' he sneered smakin him in da face so hard he fel 2 de grund ebonee rae gasped 'I THOT U WEER KIND BUT U R A JEELUS BATARD FUK U' 'BITCH' he slaped her and shoved her against a wall mad & puled out his wand 'IVELA NIVERA' ebonees rae clothes disapeers 'u pervert!' but mofoy poped up 'DON'T HIT HUR BAKKA' he fired a curse him snape loked hurt & confused 'im so sory ebonee rae forgive me?' but ebonee rae stormed out of the hal in2 hur rum & started to cri hur slit her wrists w/ sadness

--.---

So hae guis dis da end wat do u think wil happen nex lol poor ebonee! Lol reviews maek me rite quikeer btw n


	2. Chapter 2

O k evry1 hu sed I had bad spleen u cn get out if u dnt lyk it btw its not a spoof it is a vry srs story

--.

Ebonee rae cryed until midnite den she got up and looked around her room. It was blak w/ posters of major HOTEEZ pete wentz gerad way & joel madden w/ no shirts & hur gothx pun rox idol amy lee (it used to b avril laveng until she went prep wat a slut rite) hur bed wus massive enuf 4 about five ppl it wus blak & green four poster & she had gohtx things lyk blak twisted crosses on hur wall.

Also pixstueers weer ova the wal pete wenz & ebonee rae (dey hooked up once) also mikoto her bff she is butiful w/ long silverlee blonde hair and butiful silver I's ebonee rae misses hur she has no pixtueers of hur bf othawyse she mite kil herself frum sadness

She walked over to her big silveer mirur w/ green gems emeralds (I think) in dem it had snaeks 2 & she looked into her sexi cute face & sighed her blak hair wus al punk rox messed up (not scene tho ew) and her cheeks had blak mascara down dem al she reapllied hur eyemaekup doin it gren & black dis time and she left the blak mascara teers and covered in lips in white like her pale butiful skin.

'I mis mi hoem' ebonee rae sed flipped her hair in a sexy wai

'mayb u ned me!'

Malfoy walked in!!!!! his silver hur wus rly sexy and long over his face his is weer icy blu & looked rly butiful he wus weerin pitch blak tite leether t-shirt & jeens.

'mafoy!' ebonee rae gasped 'u shuldnt cum in2 a gurlz room I culd b masturbating LOL'

'lol' sed mafoy 'ur funi u wana go out sumtiem butiful' he blushed so did den he kissed me rite on mi lipsOMG it wus so pasinaet

'yes!' i did forgeten abut hary hu jeeest walked in!!!!! 'u r a bitch!!!!' he yelled as he slit his wrists in a sexy pasinaet fury 'fuk u skank!' he walked out

Ebonee rite started 2 cri lyk a fallen angel mafoy put his arm arund me 'he is a prep dnt listen 2 him wat a bakka!' 'u r rite' I sed 'of curse lol' he sed den he kissed me and put his tongue in hur muth! Ebonee rae blushed so much ebonee rae den sed 'hae weer do u wana go out 2'

'umm arund lol' he maed out a lot w/ her den he sed ''we culd go out 2 get sum beer……'

'OMG NO WAI LOL' ebonee rae smiled in a hot wai looking lyk a sexy nymph angel hottie 'I luv beer u no let me get dressed' ebonee rae dressed in2 a butiful sexy hotpink tutu w/ lime gren fishnets and put powder in2 her hair 2 maek it go white & dreded her hair in2 dreds smilinigly

Mafoly loked at me 'ur hot' ebonee rae kissed him hard he went hard 2LOL den dey put on makeup 2getha ebonee put on sum hotpink and limegreen mascara eyelashes w/ oraeng eyeshadow and a bright red muth and powdered hur skin whiter w/ pink cheeks swirlsz malfoy put on blak eyeliner lyk pete wentz and white lips ebonee rae loked lyk a hot goth raveer malfoy loked lyk a ghost pete wentz hotie

'u lok lyk a hot gothx raveer' mafoy sed 'u lok lyk a ghost pete wentz hotie' den dey kissed a lot but den it wus tiem 2 go 2 get sum beer thri brumstiks!!! Dey arivuned pete wentz wus singing hotilee da bar if ebonee rae had a dik it wuld b hard malfoy wus hard btw

'woooo pete wentz ur hot!!!!' ebonee rae screamed flying up 2 da stage w/ magik & maed out w/ pete wentz malfoy wus jeelus of both but den he joined in w/ joel madden 'ur so hot!' pete wentz sed 2 ebonee 'wil u join mi band?' malfoy got mad 'hey shes myne dik'

Ebonee rae started 2 wail softlee as pete wentz punched him but mafoy advada kedvarved him til he died 'ur myne!' he yelled 2 ebonee rae as he bakhandeed her again and again til she cried and slit her shakin rists in a suicidal wai

She ran off in2 hogwarts & met up w/ her frend hu also transferred frum amerika called Medusa but she wasn't ugly she swung her nitetiem blak hair in de wind and blinked hur yeluw red blak I's at ebonee rae pretilee 'mafoy is a dik!' ebonee rae told hur 'its o k u no u cn get lots of bois u no'

'yes ur rite' ebonee rae opened her gren eyes wide 'I culd go out w/ hary!!!' 'wat' snaped medusa in anger 'u bitch I go out w/ hary!' 'WAT BITCH' ebonee sent medusa flying as she slaped hur & steered burninglee hur w/ red eyes (she wus mad dets y it went frum gren 2 red) 'hes myne' she stormed off thots of murder & suicide in hur heed as she fund hary

'ur a bitch' she screemed & cast cruiko on him he cried 'wat did I do u skank?' 'how deer u go out w/ medusa wen u no I lyk u?' hary cried & slit his rists 'im sory wil u go w/ me' 'no!' ebonee rae stormed off 2 slit hur sexy rists wen she fund snape sliting himself ova a foto of hur

'wat a pedofyle' snape loked hur w/ hunger in his I's but it wasn't hunger for food tho 'ahe ebeeno aer' 'ur drynk' ebonee rae whimpered lyk a dark faeree as she noticed a lot of whiskee bottles 'ur butyful' he sed as he tok hur w/ his small shivelred dik ebonee rae cried 'I h8 u bastard' she wus so sed blodiy teers run down hur face on2 snaep & burnt snaep hu ran off shrieking

Ebonee rae crawled in2 hur room shaken and crying 'I rly ned a frend hu isn't a skank or a boi hu wants sex'

'I wil b ur frend'

Ebonee rae opened her blak deep blu eyes of sadness and blinked sadly blak teers streakin down her faec but den she saw her bff Mikoto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
